


Dead Charge

by BookofOdym



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal wakes up in the cave after he runs out of charge, he has no memory of how he got there.





	Dead Charge

Hal woke up in the Batcave, which was honestly already pretty weird because the last thing he remembered was entering the atmosphere after a long and drawn out fight with Evil Star (AKA: his vote for Winner of the Worst Super Villain Name of the Year, Because Major Disaster is Actually Funny, John). He had been tired, though, so maybe his ring had been running low.

He felt damp, and the heater right next to the bed was on, so if he guessed right, he had crashed directly into the Atlantic Ocean. But then how did he get out of there without drowning, there was a huge gap between then and now.

"Bruce?" He called out into the darkness of the cave but got no reply. Probably, Bruce was out on patrol, but there was a small chance (around about 30% now that he thought about it) that Bruce was just ignoring him.

Clothes had been left out for him, a black polo neck and slacks, he tugged them on. They were a few sizes too big. That meant they belonged to Bruce. Hal and Bruce might have been the same height, but the other man packed on way more muscle than him, enough to be three or four sizes bigger.

Hal wasn't sure if he found wearing Bruce's clothes more or less weird than Alfred knowing all his measurements.

He padded quietly through the main part of the cave, where the computer was bathing everything in a soft blue glow. Bruce was sat in the chair, looking through what appeared to be files on a South American gang of assassins.

"You're really just gonna ignore me, B?" Hal leaned on the back of Bruce's chair and thought about resting his arms on the other man's shoulders, but that would just end with him getting electrocuted. "You could have at least said good morning."

"Hnn." Was all Bruce said in response, which was expected, but still disappointing. Hal wasn't likely to get any more out of him. "It's ten at night." He added after almost a minute's silence.

Maybe that counted as a victory.

"Still," Hal said, reaching down to point at one of the gang members. "This guy looks a little like Ke'Haan, he could have an alien dad."

"Having horns doesn't guarantee anything, not when metahumans exist." Bruce turned his chair around, steepling his fingers. Their faces were only inches apart, and Hal had to fight not to look away. "If you want to talk about something so badly, let's talk about how you let your ring run out of charge twenty meters above sea level."

Hal winced, although it was unfair, he hadn't set out anything less than fully charged, but a war had broken out on the other side of the sector, and then it had turned out that Sinestro was involved. It had just been bad luck that he'd run into Evil Star five minutes before John was due to take over, and it wasn't like he'd run out of charge in space.

"How'd I get here, though?" Hal asked, changing the subject, deftly. "I was wet when I woke up, so I'm kinda doubting that you came to catch me in the Batplane like my knight in leather armor."

"Arthur saved you, he just brought you here, and if you want to go and pester him instead, I only ask that you shut the door on your way out, Titus escaped the last time you visited."

"Huh," that was weird, not Bruce blowing him off, but Artie not leaving him to drown, "why'd he bring me to you? He coulda just dumped me on the watchtower."

Bruce was silent, which generally meant he was done with the conversation and would ignore Hal until he took the hint and left (usually after 30 more minutes), but he spoke again after Hal moved to leave, much more quietly this time. "Arthur informed me that he would have, had he not thought that your boyfriend would object."

"Huh, why's he so worried 'bout Ollie? Like, he's not gonna lose any fight with Arrow, and I'm saying that as the guy's best friend."

Bruce only sighed in response.


End file.
